HtMITFiLwY Miniseries
by Rubiibi
Summary: One-shots related to How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You. Focuses on the other pairings and past stories... Multiple Pairings.


**Okay so this is the How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You Miniseries... I am still writing chapter 8 for How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You... sorry it's taking so long... It's just that I've been busy and have writers block probably because I've started school... Anyway I was supposed to post this up with chapter 8 but chapter 8 is taking too long so I decide to post this up first. Because it's only a miniseries it won't be updated as regularly as How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love You...**

**So... this is similar to that of an omake. Though unlike omakes they aren't that short and it's set out in a story format (i.e they have a setting). These 'special ch**apters' will have relevance to How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You, whether it be a chapter about a characters past or about a pairing (i.e Kuutau).

I'm writing this part in caps for one reason... so it stands out: THIS SPECIAL DOES NOT AFFECT THE MAIN STORY LINE. I REPEAT THIS SPECIAL 'DOES NOT' AFFECT THE MAIN STORY LINE!!! THIS WAS WRITTEN BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND THERE'S A BETTER AND PROPER REASON FOR THE CREATION OF A PARTICULAR BOOK.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... end of story  
Special Thanks to Olivia Lively who Beta'd this! 

...

Special! What to do when Bored

...

Utau is bored. Bored out of her mind. Despite her busy schedule of sleeping, eating, stalking, watching T.V, stalking, homework, working and loving her brother, Utau is genuinely bored.

When bored, Utau will pace around the house, greatly annoying Ikuto who just wants peace. He'll wait for a while and if he still hears pacing, he'll get out of his room and force Utau to sit still or at least pace in her own room. Preferably not around the house. Because she loves her brother dearly, she'll comply by sitting herself on the couch and attempt to watch T.V.

If luck was on Ikuto's side, then something good will be on T.V and Utau will sit still on the couch without disturbing Ikuto, allowing him to do what he wanted, without any disturbances. Though sometimes luck will not be on Ikuto's side. Like today for example, Utau will find everything on T.V boring, and start squirming in her seat. She'll lie on the couch, sit up straight, turn around, keep moving her arms and legs, change channels for the fun of it and sigh every five minutes.

Soon both Utau and Ikuto's patience will run out. Utau will get up and start pacing around the house. Again. Ikuto will run out of his room and force Utau into her own room so she wouldn't disturb him. So Utau will retreat to her room wondering what she could possibly do.

She sat on her big black wheelie chair, spinning around. Head against the back of the chair, she wondered what she could possibly do. She continued to spin when her eye caught sight of her laptop. The chair stopped spinning, and with one hand she turned the laptop on, waiting for windows to start. She quickly went on to her favourite sites, but couldn't get into any of it. Giving up, she shut the laptop and closed the lid.

Bored, she started to spin again with the occasional "wheee" in a soft monotone voice. She stopped spinning when she heard a knock on the door. The door to her room opened and in walked Ikuto, a scowl on his face. As he sat down on her bed, Utau spun the chair to face him. They sat in silence until Ikuto started to talk.

"Utau. I know you're bored... but why don't you do your homework?" He asked, hoping that Utau would do something productive opposed to spinning.

"Can't... Finished it."

"Well how about watching a DVD?"

"Seen them all too many times."

"Read a book."

"Read them all thousands of times already."

"That's an exaggeration."

"So?"

Ikuto sighed, but he wasn't going to give up. If Utau is bored, then he'd have to suffer as well.

"How about playing a computer game?"

"Already turned the laptop off."

"Turn it back on" He demanded.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Ikuto raised an eyebrow waiting for Utau to say something.

"Can't be bothered."

"Utau... Go out with some friends or something."

"Today's an inside day." She said in a monotone voice.

"It's not raining."

"It is in my head."

"Well you're a pretty creative person. Go write a story or draw a picture. Just don't pace around the house. Please? For my sake?"

With that Ikuto left Utau's room and retreated to his own room muttering that he should install soundproof walls.

Utau continued to stare at the door for a while then started to spin once again. She thought about what Ikuto had said to her. _'Go write a story...' _A light bulb lit in her head. She stopped spinning to search her room for a pen and an empty notebook. She opened the book and began to write.

To distract himself from the noise that came from Utau's room, he grabbed his iPod and put his playlist on shuffle. He lay on his bed and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

...

When he woke it was 6:47pm, time for dinner. He opened the door and walked out expecting Utau to be pacing. He looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Utau?" He called into an empty house.

Confused from the lack of Utau, he went to check her room. The door was shut though he could see a light seeping out from the bottom of the door. "_What could Utau be doing?" _he wondered, but the only way to find out is to go in. He knocked on the door three times and waited for Utau's reply. Utau said nothing, so he opened the door to see what she was doing.

Utau was hunched over her desk frantically writing something. Photo albums were laid around her some photos were missing from their place. Ikuto grabbed the closest one and reminisced of when they were young.

"Utau what are you doing? It's dinner time." Ikuto said to Utau.

Utau made no attempt to reply and continued to write, ignoring Ikuto.

"I was thinking of having pizza. Easy to order, and we don't have to step outside."

Utau continued writing but this time she finally answered to Ikuto, "Whatever."

"That's it Utau. We may be the only ones in this house, but we're still going to eat like a proper family."

He dragged Utau out of her room and into the kitchen. Ikuto ordered pizza and they waited for it to arrive. They ate in silence with the exception of the television, promoting the latest product through a two minute break. After dinner, Utau went back to her room and continued to write. Ikuto didn't know what Utau was doing, and left her alone for the rest of the night to wonder what she could possibly be up to.

At 11:28pm, Utau had finally finished writing. She closed the book and hopped into bed, turning the lights off. On her desk was a relatively thick, hard, book titled, How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You.

What to do when bored? Write a book on how to make someone fall in love with you. Then the next day, watch as girls fight for it. Priceless.

...

End

...

**I repeat... THIS CHAPTER HAS NO RELATION TO THE MAIN STORY LINE. One day I was bored and wondered what I could do when bored and wondered what Utau would when bored and thus this thing came to being. THERE HAPPENS TO BE A BETTER... MUCH BETTER REASON FOR THE CREATION FOR 'HOW TO MAKE IKUTO TSUKIYOMI FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU.' You guys just don't know yet.**

**Chapter 8 of How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You will hopefully be out soon. **


End file.
